Family Chapter 2
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family. Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters


Keith woke to a ringing phone. Glancing at the clock on Danny's nightstand he read 8:00am. He groaned, looking at Danny, as he reached for the phone. He hoped the ringing didn't wake up his brother. Not knowing that Danny was not answering his phone, or why, Keith picked up the receiver just before the machine turned on.

"Hello." Keith said yawning.

"Danny Partridge you get you butt in this studio or you can kiss your job goodbye." The voice yelled in Keith's ear. He glanced at Danny's sleeping form.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Keith asked.

"Whose this?" came the voice again.

"Danny's brother." Keith answered.

"Chris, where is he?" the voice said again and Keith raised his eyebrow thinking whoever this was knew Chris too. He wondered if he shouldn't contact Ruben about what could be a security problem. He shrugged thinking he was over reacting.

"No, this is the OTHER brother, Keith." Keith said calmly, emphasizing the word other.

"Oh, Mr. Partridge, my apologies." The voice was totally different now and Keith pulled the phone away and looked at it in horror. All he needed was some weirdo knowing who he was and where he was, letting alone know both of his brothers.

"I repeat, who is this?" Keith asked.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Partridge, this is Sid, Sid Ramsey, Danny's boss at the radio station." Sid explained in his most humble voice. All he needed was for America's biggest rock star/teen idol to pull his records and maybe his brother from the station.

"Yeah. Danny is asleep, he has been ill. What's this about his job Mr. Ramsey?" Keith asked.

"Oh, why didn't he call and tell me." Sid said.

"He's been ILL Mr. Ramsey, he can barely talk to me, how's he gonna make a phone call. How long has he been out of the studio?" Keith asked into the phone.

"Two weeks, Mr. Partridge." Sid replied.

"I see and it's Keith." Keith said adding to himself, 'for now'.

"Does he have sick leave?" Keith asked after a moment.

"Yes, why?" Sid replied.

"How long?" Keith insisted.

"Two weeks." Sid explained.

"Then why are you threatening his job now. Tell you what I will have him get a doctor's note or something. He will not be returning until a doctor says, fair enough?" Keith suggested. Silence greeted him on the line.

"Mr. Ramsey, you there? I said do we have a deal?" Keith reiterated.

"You just be sure he gets that doctors note." Sid finally said.

"Sure thing, and Mr. Ramsey, here's something for you to think about before you go threatening my brother and his job again. Danny Partridge can get a job at any radio station in the country just on his name alone, not to mention my being his brother. You threaten him in any way again and I will personally see he OWNS his own station and put you out of business in the process. Do I make myself clear?" Keith said, angry for Danny.

"A….yes, Mr. Partridge. Hope Danny feels better soon and tell him not to come in until he is sure the doctor will let him." Sid replied.

"Absolutely. Thank you for calling Mr. Ramsey. I'll have Danny call you soon." Keith said then hung up smiling. 'Think they can push my family around, they've got another thing coming.' Keith thought as he placed the receiver on the cradle. He reached over and felt Danny's forehead. 'No fever', he thought, 'a good sign'. He stood and walked to the bathroom.

The phone was ringing again as he emerged from the shower in nothing but a towel around his waist. He ran for it before it woke Danny and before the machine picked up. He hoped it was not another call threatening Danny again.

"Hello." Keith said quietly, as he now stood over Danny's head.

"Danny, hon, where have you been?" a female voice began speaking rapidly. Keith smiled down at Danny, 'way to go bro, she's sounds nice', Keith thought.

"Ah…excuse me, miss this is not Danny." Keith said.

"Oh, my, I must have dialed the wrong number, sorry." The voice said.

"Wait, miss this is Keith, Danny's brother." Keith got out just before she hung up.

"Keith, ohmygod, it's you, it's really you." The voice said and Keith chuckled then as he heard Danny moan regretted the implication behind the girl's words. He had inadvertently caused Danny much heartache over the years where girls were concerned. Every girl Danny brought home, and there weren't many, seemed to fall over Keith the minute they met him and poor Danny was left out in the cold.

"Yes, I am afraid it is. Tell me miss…

"Pam, Pam Simpson." The girl interrupted.

"Pam, nice name. Tell me Pam how long have you dated my brother." Keith said and was met by silence. What he heard next thrilled him because he had a feeling this girl was real, for Danny.

"Ah, Keith, please do not take offense but I couldn't possible go out with you. It would totally devastate Danny. I couldn't do that to him. I hope you understand." Pam explained.

"You misunderstood me Pam, I'm very happy Dan has finally found someone for himself. I would never dream of interfering. No offense taken, I'm pleased it appears you care so much for him." Keith said sitting back down in the chair he vacated before his shower.

"Thank you. Danny Partridge is very special, Keith." Pam said. Keith smiled looking at his brother.

"I totally agree. But never tell him I said so, okay?" Keith said and Pam laughed.

"Agreed. He told me about the two of you, all of you actually. I met you mom, she's great." Pam said.

"Yeah, she is. Tell me Pam when was the last time you saw Danny?" Keith asked with a frown.

"Why? Ohmygod, is he all right?" Pam said and Keith clearly heard the worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure Pam, I was hoping you could help me figure out what's going on with him. Some guy named Sid just called and was threatening him. I don't like people threatening my family." Keith said.

"Oh, no, Danny's says he's avoiding him. Sid's his boss, a real mean cuss, if you know what I mean. Personally I think the only reason he keeps Danny on is because of you." Pam rambled in the typical valley girl monologue.

"You don't say. Maybe I will make good on my threat." Keith said, more to himself.

"Oh, Keith, no, Danny will be so upset." Pam said.

"Don't worry Pam, I'll take good care of Danny. Like I said I don't like people threatening my family." Keith said as Danny moaned and rolled over.

"But you don't understand. Danny wants to be able to stand on his own. Please don't tell him you talked to Sid or what you said. Promise me, please." Pam said, feeling rather foolish for begging the great Keith Partridge anything.

"Relax Pam, I won't say anything, it'll be our secret. Look I think sleeping beauty is waking up, wanna talk to him, I gotta take care of something." Keith said realizing he was still dripping wet and in nothing but a towel.

"Sure, if he's feeling up to it." Pam said and Keith smiled again thinking she sounded so sincere. He hoped for Danny she was.

"Only one way to find out. Hold on." Keith said and setting the phone down on the nightstand he leaned down to Danny touching his shoulder.

"Dan, hey Dan. Danny." Keith said having to call his name several times before he received a groan in response. Danny slowly rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. Keith was more than a little concerned.

"How ya feelin?" Keith asked sitting on the bed and feeling his forehead again. Danny slowly sat up, blinked a few times and sighed then looked at Keith, without squinting.

"Okay, I think." Danny said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You think? How's the head?" Keith asked. Danny put a hand to his head and sat there.

"Well?" Keith said anxious to know if he was all right. He was moving rather slow.

"Gone. Hey, it's gone." Danny said with a smile and moved a little quicker. Keith held him down.

"Hey, hang on a minute. It's great that your headache is gone. But let's not push it. Besides there's a call for you, some girl named Pam. I think she's your girlfriend." Keith said smiling as a look of horror came over Danny's face.

"You…you answered the phone. I didn't want the phone answered, let the machine get it." Danny said, clearly annoyed.

"You mean you don't want to talk to Pam?" Keith asked.

"Of course I want to talk to her. I just want the machine to pick up first." Danny said irritably.

"Well, bro, if I'm gonna be staying here I will get calls too and I need to answer the phone not have the machine do it. Are we still roommates?" Keith asked slowly.

"I gave you the key remember." Danny said as he saw the phone on the nightstand. Keith reached for it for him.

"Want it back?" Keith asked with the smile he knew annoyed Danny as he handed him the phone.

"No. I'll think about the phone thing, for now. Give me my woman and go put some clothes on will ya. What would mom think?" Danny teased taking the phone from his brother with a fake jerk. Keith smiled as he stood and walked back to the bathroom, it appeared that Danny Partridge, number one nemesis, was back. He left Danny to his call singing their hit "I woke up in love this morning" softly as he went.

"Cut it out." Danny scolded him to be met with the usual annoying smile from Keith. Danny put the phone to his ear as Keith closed the bathroom door, singing the same song; louder.

"Pam, babe, where you been?" Danny said actually, surprisingly feeling somewhat better.

"Dan, ohmygod, I've missed you." Pam cried in the phone and Danny laughed pulling the phone slightly away from his ear briefly.

"How ya feelin Dan?" Pam asked seriously.

"Better. I think." Danny said rubbing his head again, this time where the bump was from last night.

"Well, then call Sid, hon. He keeps calling me at work, at home. I keep telling him I haven't heard from you but he's not buying it. Dan, he could fire you this time." Pam said.

"Sorry he keeps bugging ya babe. But I've got great news." Danny said glancing at the bathroom door.

"What? And tell me it as to do with the station." Pam said.

"Well, it does have to do with music, making it that is." Danny said beaming at all Keith said last night.

"What are you talking about?" Pam asked.

"It's a secret from mom, for now, but Keith asked me to be his bass player again. Isn't that great?" Danny said excitedly.

"Really, that is good news. Ohmygod, Dan, you'll be on the road with him." Pam said.

"Yeah, so, it does kinda go with the territory." Danny said.

"But…well….maybe I shouldn't say anything." Pam said slowly.

"You better tell me now woman." Danny smiled into the phone.

"I won't see you anymore." Pam said softly, Danny laughed.

"Of course you will. Remember what I told you the other night?" Danny said recalling the words and the special night they shared before the migraines started. He knew she was the one, at least he hoped until she met Keith.

"Of course, remember what I told you?" Pam remarked.

"I sure do. Now how could me being on the road change any of that?" Danny asked seriously.

"I…guess…not. I will miss you though, more than you know." Pam said. Danny laughed. From the bathroom Danny's laughter was music to Keith's ears.

"Me too, babe, me too. But hey we are jumping the gun here you know. I haven't even played for the guy in, I don't know, five years. He may hear the first note and say forget the whole thing." Danny said.

"Yeah right, you Danny Partridge, the greatest bass player in the world. I don't think so." Pam said and Danny laughed again.

"Your bias, babe but thanks." Danny stated with a smile.

"Maybe but obviously Keith thinks your great or he never would have asked you." Pam was saying.

"Hey, hold on a minute Pam, I haven't even played for the guy yet, first things first. You know he, maybe we, have show tonight, wanna come?" Danny asked.

"To hear you play, any day, mister." Pam said and Danny smiled thinking he hoped she was going to feel the same way when she met Mr. Heartthrob currently in his bathroom.

"Hold on a sec." Danny said and pulled the phone from his ear.

"Hey, Keith." Danny hollered. The door to the bathroom opened and the still towel clad Keith stood in the door with shaving cream on his face.

"Yeah Dan." Keith replied with the razor in his hand.

"Where's the venue tonight?" Danny asked.

"You a DJ and you don't know?" Keith remarked with a smile.

"Give me a break. I have been away from work for a while." Danny replied.

"How long?" Keith asked.

"Never mind that. Where you playing tonight?" Danny asked not wanting to answer that.

"Coliseum." Keith replied.

"Should have known. My brother only plays big arenas." Danny said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Not always brat. Why you asking?" Keith said, hopeful.

"Can Pam come too?" Danny asked smiling.

"Sure. You mean….your coming…to play?" Keith asked and Danny laughed to see his eyes as big as saucers. Danny nodded.

"All right Dan, cool. Tell Pam she'll have a backstage pass, VIP seating the works." Keith said.

"Hey, babe you hear that you can go." Danny said and pulled the phone away from his ear at her squeal.

"But you're coming to hear me play, maybe, and not my dumb brother. Deal?" Danny said as Keith closed the bathroom door again.

"Daniel Partridge to think anything else is NOT to know me at all. I love you, remember. I don't even know Keith. But it wouldn't matter, I love YOU, not him. Not him, ever." Pam rambled to Danny's laugh.

"You say that now until ALL my brothers and sisters start ragging on me and you can't help but join in. Keith is the worst." Danny said.

"Danny I will be the one defending you, if you'll let me." Pam protested.

"That'll be the day." Danny laughed.

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Can you get off work today?" Danny asked.

"Another great idea. Danny you are feeling better. I can be outta here in a couple of hours. Lunch, then?" Pam said.

"Better. Sound check." Danny said.

"What's a sound check?" Pam asked.

"It's really rehearsal for the show tonight but it is also checking out the lighting, the mics, the instruments, making sure they are in tune, making sure the amps are working, things like that." Danny explained.

"Oh." Pam said wondering what it would be like to see Danny on stage.

"Well how bout it?" Danny asked.

"Won't Keith mind?" Pam asked.

"One way to find out. Hey, Keith." Danny called out then waited for the door to open. This time only half of his face was covered with shaving cream but he was still only in the towel.

"What Dan?" he asked with no smile this time.

"Can Pam come for the sound check?" Danny asked.

"Won't bother me. Can you play to an audience you first time out?" Keith asked.

"I'll be playing to you, that's an audience, jerk." Danny said and Keith laughed.

"Bring her along. We can have a bite to eat after, I'd like to make sure she's good enough for ya bro." Keith said with his typical smile.

"Oh, great. Another one bites the dust." Danny said with a roll of his eyes. Keith stopped smiling.

"Come on Dan, I wouldn't do that." Keith said seriously.

"YOU don't have to DO anything but stand there. They fall for YOU remember." Danny said.

"Hey, Dan, trust me this time. This one loves YOU bro. I won't mean nothing to her than being you brother." Keith said and saw Danny brighten some. He was still a bit pale though.

"So she can come to the sound check?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Now can I get back to shaving? I still have to do my hair." Keith said smiling.

"Oh, yes, the hair. I knew something was not right about you this morning." Danny said and Keith picked up the hand towel on the sink and threw it at him. He didn't even reach the bed but Danny laughed anyway.

"We're on, babe. Say you pick me up and Keith can drive the Trans. He's already totaled it anyway." Danny said loudly.

"I heard that and I did not." Keith yelled back at him.

"The Trans, ohmygod, Dan, what happened?" Pam asked concerned.

"Oh, Mr. Wonderful in there got sideswiped on our way home from Rodeo last night. Nothing too bad, I don't think. But money- bags said he'd pay for it out of pocket and he knows I'll hold him to it. So how bout picking me up and let him take himself." Danny rattled.

"Sure. What time?" Pam asked.

"Keith, time?" Danny called out.

"8:45." Keith called back.

"No, jerk the sound check." Danny called again.

"Ten. But I won't start without you." Keith said opening the door, freshly shaven. He went to one of his bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then went back to the bathroom.

"He says 10 but he'll wait for us. How's that for you?" Danny asked.

"I'll try. You gonna be okay until I get there?" Pam asked.

"Sure, I'll be fine." Danny said.

"Want me to call before I leave?" Pam asked.

"Naw, just come over. Hope it's okay I gave Keith the extra key. I'll get one made for you though." Danny said.

"That's fine Danny. Your mom wouldn't like me anymore if she knew I had a key anyway." Pam replied.

"True. True. See ya when I you get here." Danny said.

"I love you, Dan." Pam said.

"Me too, babe." Danny said then hung up. He reached over to put the phone back on the cradle and pain shot through his neck and head. He inhaled sharply at the pain and pulled back. Keith exited the bathroom finally dressed but didn't see Danny's obvious pain.

"So, Dan, Pam sounds nice." Keith said sitting on the bed.

"You TALKED to her?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I answered the phone remember." Keith said frowning at him. He looked somehow paler. He reached up to feel his forehead and Danny swatted his arm away.

"Quit that. What did you say to her?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean what did I say? I talked to her. I think she loves you." Keith teased trying to lighten the mood.

"So?" Danny said folding his arms across his chest.

"So? I think my little brother is in love." Keith teased. For an answer Danny grabbed the pillow behind his back and hit Keith in the face with it. The move brought a powerful stab of pain to Danny's head but Keith still had the pillow in his face.

"Hey, watch the hair, man." Keith said grabbing the pillow and setting it away from him. It was then he noticed Danny was doubled over in his sitting position on the bed. Keith panicked. He was kneeling in front of Danny in a second.

"God, Dan, you okay?" Keith said trying to remove Danny's hands from his head and straighten him up. Danny didn't answer and Keith was frantic.

"Talk to me Danny. Danny! Danny." Keith all but screamed in his face, still trying to see his covered face. Danny slowly shook his head and when he spoke Keith could barely hear him.

"I'm…I'm okay, Keith. Just give me a minute." Danny said.

"Look at me damn it!" Keith cried. Danny was floored. Keith never swore.

"Give me a minute, will ya." Danny said in barely a whisper. After a minute Danny slowly raised his head. He saw Keith was pale and staring at him.

"Talk to me." Keith said nervously.

"I'm okay, Keith." Danny reiterated.

"No, your not. That's it I'm canceling the sound check, and the show. I'm taking you in." Keith said standing.

"You can't cancel the show, Keith. I'll be fine. See I can stand." Danny said getting up slowly. He was pleased but surprised when no dizzy spell or pain came from the movement.

"I don't know, Dan. I'd feel better if you got checked out." Keith said backing up so Danny could move away from the bed. He kept a close eye on him.

"We'll go after the sound check, IF we need to. How's that?" Danny stated walking gingerly to the bathroom.

"Well we go together then. Think you can shower without passing out?" Keith asked.

"Yes, I can take my own shower, thank you. And no, I'm waiting for Pam. I can't leave her out now." Danny said before closing the shower door, leaving Keith staring after him.

While Danny showered Keith called his manager and told him he had a bass player. The guy jumped at the thought of another Partridge to manage. Keith could hear the dollars signs going off in the guy's head and he wondered just how much he knew about Danny Partridge. He wondered what it would be like to have Danny not only play bass with him but manage his career as well. He knew Danny would jump at the chance. He kept one eye on the bathroom door, listening to the shower water running very concerned about what happened a few minutes before. He was tempted to call Shirley but knowing Danny was an adult decided only to call her if he really needed to. Why worry the poor woman if Danny was going to be all right. But Keith had never seen Danny in so much pain before and it scared the heart out of him. It was one thing for Keith to keep his pain to himself and not want the family to worry over him, he had been doing it all of his life. But for one of his brothers and sisters or his mother to be in such pain was another story. He would do anything in the world for them, though he would never tell them that in words. With his family teasing and joking was just how they expressed how much they cared for each other. It had been that way all his life and though deep down Keith felt deeply for each of them to let them know this was not in his nature. This had nothing to do with his career as a rock singer either. Keith was just Keith.

It was 9:30 when Danny finally emerged from the bathroom, showered, shaved and dressed in a pair of jeans and a stripped cotton shirt. Keith sat in the living room chair, facing his brother's bedroom and studied him. Keith knew the boy too well to know that he was still not okay although he saw no real obvious signs of pain in him. But Danny was obviously weak, and the amount of weight the boy had lost lately was obvious to Keith. He was nowhere near as skinny or small as the older boy but the difference in him was astounding.

Danny walked into the living room and saw Keith staring him down.

"What?" Danny said, not a little annoyed by all the attention.

"Just wondering how you're doing?" Keith said sitting up straighter in the chair.

"Well stop wondering. I'm fine. I must've moved too quick or something. Don't you think you need to get going? It's going on ten." Danny said.

"It can wait." Keith said noncommittally.

"No it can't. Pam will be here soon. Go. Take the Trans. I'll be along soon. I promise." Danny said. Keith stood to face him.

"So you really want to join the band?" Keith asked, hoping Pam would arrive soon.

"You really want me to?" Danny asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, brat. I wouldn't have asked you to if I didn't." Keith said smiling.

"What'll think mom will say?" Danny asked.

"Mom, how about Chris, Tracy and Laurie?" Keith said and they both laughed.

"Go, bro. I'll be there soon. I promise." Danny said throwing him the keys to the Trans.

"You sure you're okay?" Keith asked pocketing them and making sure he had the apartment key.

"I'm sure. Go." Danny said picking up Keith's guitar case and handing it to him. Keith left.

By 10:30 Pam had still not shown up and Danny was tempted to call a cab but didn't want to hurt Pam by not being here. He sat on the couch, thumbed through a magazine then stood to call her at work. He barely got to the kitchen counter when the worst dizzy spell yet hit him. He grabbed the counter, breathing hard. Nausea attacked next and he turned holding the counter, than the wall to get to his room. He shuffled his way to the bathroom as his vision went in and out of focus. He hit his knees in front of the toilet and emptied what little was in his stomach. He took several deep breaths then started to stand. Pain, unlike any he'd felt yet, ripped through his skull and he sank back down. He cried out as the pain intensified then darkness took over. He barely missed hitting the sink as he fell to the side unconscious. He never heard his doorbell and Pam calling him from the hallway outside.


End file.
